South Dakota State University (SDSU) will collaborate with Lower Brule Community College, Oglala Lakota College, Si Tanka College, and Sisseton Wahpeton Community College [tribal colleges] to provide qualified Native American students enrolled in a two-year academic program at a tribal college and majoring in an area of science with academic and program support to: attain a high level of academic achievement; gain an appreciation for scientific research and career opportunities; transition from the tribal college to SDSU and complete their educational program for the baccalaureate degree. The goal is to increase the number of Native Americans who graduate with baccalaureate degrees in the sciences. The specific objectives (outcomes) are to: Expand collaboration of SDSU with tribal colleges in education and research; Increase awareness of professional opportunities in the sciences for Native Americans; Increase access to education in the sciences for Native Americans; Increase retention and academic achievement of Native American students; Enhance the quality of science education at the tribal colleges: and Produce role models of educational and professional achievement among American Indians. The consortium will attain the project objectives by the following methods: Recruit and enroll qualified students into this program at the tribal colleges (8/year for 2 years); Facilitate transfer from tribal colleges to SDSU by course credit transfer articulation and orientation; Provide a system of student support through advising, mentoring, and counseling; Establish a program of mentoring and student research apprenticeships through individual funded projects; Enrich science curricula and develop science faculty at the tribal colleges through individual funded projects; Support visiting lectureships at tribal colleges by science faculty from SDSU. Establish and maintain a database on the students in the program; Track future placement and accomplishments of students in the program; and Assess program outcomes. By increasing access to education in the sciences for Native Americans this program aims to increase the number of American Indians who will become active in biomedical sciences and health professions.